No pares de buscarme
by Litaaa
Summary: [Victuuri / AU / LoveOnTrain] El destino obra de manera misteriosa, nunca sabes que tendrá pensando ni el porque. Porque solo al destino se le ocurriría juntar a aquel muchacho de cabello azabache con él, un ser de brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos zafiro. (Disponible en Wattpad)
1. Un no tan pésimo error

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **F** lechazo a primera vista.  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri «3

 **Nota:** ¡ **S** e lo que deben pensar! ¡¿POR QUÉ SUBE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA SI NO HA SUBIDO LA TERCERA PARTE DE SU OTRO FIC?! Pues bueno gente bonita, la inspiración es una loquilla que juega conmigo hahahaha... Si...  
El punto es que les traigo una historia de amor de tranvía, de ese que se miran y se tratan de conocer lo máximo posible en el escaso de tiempo que tienen... Pero prometo hacer lo mejor posible «3

Ahora sin tanto parloteo ¡El fic! :)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **H** ay personas que no saben como seguir su propio corazón._

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y disfrutó de la sensación de sus pulmones llenándose de la máxima capacidad de aire.

Cuanto iba a echar de menos el aire limpio de Hasetsu, aunque claro, no era lo único que iba a extrañar. Apretó el mango de su pequeña maleta con fuerza y se giró hacia su familia, la cual le miraba orgullosa y nerviosa a la vez.

—Cuídate mucho mi vida...—Mencionó su madre, con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos y una sonrisa quebrada.

—Tranquila mamá, estaré bien.

 _No, no lo estaré._

—Por favor llámanos cuando llegues ¿Está bien? —Su padre le dedicó una sonrisita pequeña, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta principal.

—Si papá, no te preocupes.

 _¿Por qué mierda nadie me detiene?_

Alzo la mirada a su hermana mayor, quien torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, resignada le dedico una sonrisa cansada, sin decir nada más.

 _Mari-neechan, por favor detenme._

 _No Yuuri, debes hacerlo tu mismo. Toma responsabilidad de tus acciones._

Una última mirada, una última caricia a su fiel perrita, una última sonrisa cargada de fingida emoción y Yuuri Katsuki subió al taxi, dejando atrás a su preocupada familia.

—¿Hicimos bien? —Preguntó la madre, después de un largo silencio mirando por donde se fue su hijo menor.

—Hiroko, Yuuri tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones y responsabilizarse por ellas. Entiendo que quiera ayudarnos a costa de sus sueños...

Tras escuchar eso, la hija mayor bufó por lo bajo, desvió un tanto la mirada molesta y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, dejando a sus padres extrañados por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Mientras se perdía por los pasillos de su hogar, sus pensamientos la llevaban a Yuuri. Esperaba de corazón de su estúpido hermano menor se diera cuenta a tiempo de su error, para que así no termine arrepentido como ella.

Esperaba que Yuuri no fuera conformista...  
Como ella.

* * *

Yuuri se perdió en el paisaje tras la ventana durante todo el transcurso del viaje, agradeciendo que el chófer respetara su silencio pues no tenía ganas de hablar. Pagó su viaje y caminó tensó hacia la antigua estación de tren, con un terrible debate mental entre ir o no ir, su corazón rogaba por detenerse y volver, para no abandonar su sueño... Pero había que ser realista.

Él no podía vivir del arte. Él debía ser un aporte a su familia. **Debía.**

Mordió su labio inferior y ni cuenta se dio cuando compró un boleto a Fukuoka, mirando el pequeño papelito en sus manos con ganas de llorar ¿Esto era lo que llaman madurar? ¿Crecer?

 _Yuuri por favor no sigas con esto, no abandones tus sueños._

La voz de su maestra se escuchó tan clara en su cabeza, que se asustó un poco y se giró rápidamente para confirmar que no estuviera tras de él. No estaba ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco?

Fue hasta la cafetería de la estación y pidió un latte, quería retrasar el momento de subir al tren lo máximo posible, como si el demorarse frenara mágicamente su trágico destino.

Katsuki era un muchacho inteligente, quizás algo lento con su talento en el hielo y la pintura, pero con una mente brillante. Por lo mismo es que abandonaba el patinaje, el arte, todo, por ir a estudiar Ingeniería a la Universidad de Kyushu, en Fukuoka. Hasta el solo hecho de pensarlo le provocaba un inmenso dolor en el pecho, pero nuevamente comenzaba a racionalizarlo todo. Debía ser un aporte a su hogar, no una carga.

Sus padres le dijeron que no desertara, que siguiese intentándolo. Pero él tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de intentarlo y fracasar, miedo que no pueda vivir del arte.  
Miedo a fallar.

No tenía plan de respaldo por si seguir su sueño artístico le fallaba, vivir del talento es arriesgado y poco seguro. Así que él prefería simplemente aferrarse a algo estable y ser alguien que aporte en la sociedad, porque ¿Un ingeniero es una persona que aporta más que un artista no? Además sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

Lo que Yuuri siempre ignoró, es que siendo un artista, un ingeniero, abogado, doctor o lo que sea que fuese él, ellos estarían orgullosos. Solo querían que su retoño fuese feliz.

Cosa que ahora parece ser todo lo contrario.  
Hubiera deseado que un rayo le cayera encima para no tener que subir ese tren.

 **Con lo que Yuuri no contaba, es que el destino obra de maneras misteriosas.**

 **Si era listo, aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad que se le brindaría.**

* * *

El primer campaneo del tren le dio aviso que ya comenzaba el viaje de su decisión, por lo que con el semblante abatido caminó hasta la entrada del ferrocarril y mostró su boleto al revisor de tren, quien le hizo un gesto algo triste. Tal parecía irradiaba tanta desgracia y fatalidad que todos lo veían con pena.

Genial.

—Aquí tiene, le indicaré su asiento.

Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos del tren, procurando que su maleta de mano no chocara a nadie. Hasta que el hombre mayor le indicó un asiento al final del tren. Fue en ese momento que algo llamó la atención del japones y que por más que intentó no tomarlo en cuenta, le fue imposible.

Porque él pudo prestarle atención a que su asiento era espacioso y tenía una bonita vista al paisaje. Que el cuero del asiento se veía cómodo, que estaba cerca de la puerta por si había una emergencia, que hay un chicle pegado en el borde de la ventana y muchas otras cosas más.

Pero no; Yuuri solo pudo enfocar su atención en el bello hombre que se sentaría frente a él y sería algo así, como su compañero de viaje.

Piel pálida y color de cabello plateado muy poco usual, como si él no fuera japones. Sus ojos fueron la cosa más bella que pudo ver, su forma, su precioso color como el cielo, sus largas y rizadas pestañas, todo en él era bello. No pudo quitarle la mirada en todo el trayecto que dejaba su maleta arriba en el compartimiento y se sentó, aun medio embobado.

A lo que el revisor de tren solo pudo sonreír con gracia, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

—Buen viaje señor.

—Gracias. —La voz del hombre logró sacarlo de su ensoñación y desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacía la ventana, sumamente avergonzado.

Aun así, sus ojos volvían a pedir el rostro del hombre frente a él, solo que ahora sus vistas se conectaron y antes de que Yuuri pudiese correr la mirada, aquel extraño le dedico una hermosa sonrisa amigable.

Él solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír torpemente, para enseguida concentrarse en el libro que llevaba en sus manos y el cual, había olvidado por completo.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hasta aquí el cap 1!**

Es un proyecto el cual he modificado harto, agregando y quitando cosas que no venían al caso... Teniendo 3 finales posibles y siendo dos muy trágicos... ¡Así que al final después de modificarlo mucho, lo terminé!

Víc y Yuu tendrán lo que uno llamaría "enamoramiento a primera vista" Y aunque no soy muy fan de este tipo de amor, trataré de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que se fortalezca su 'relación' en el poco /poquísimo/ tiempo que tienen.

 **Pero el chispazo inicial y la química natural entre ellos siempre ayuda mucho en este tipo de situaciones❤**  
Tiene unos 4-5 capítulos /Quizás 6/ y serán más o menos así (Este tiene 1107 palabras, que sería como un one-shot).  
Espero que este proyecto tenga una buena acogida, porque personalmente me gustó mucho ;_; «3

Los veo en el prox capi :)

 **L** itaaa

 **PD / POSDATA:**

 **No quiero que se ofendan con esto de que Ingeniería es mejor que estudiar artes. Yo misma viví la situación y mis amigos y familiares también. Es solo el pensamiento MÁS FRECUENTE que todos tenemos, porque si lectores hermosos... Estudiar la vocación que uno desea es difícil cuando hay UNA GRAN PRESIÓN SOCIAL.**

 **Así que a todos los que ignoraron y alejaron las críticas negativas, las malas vibras de la gente con respecto a la carrera elegida, mis aplausos y más grandes felicitaciones. Es de valientes enfrentar al mundo y estudiar lo que uno ama ❤**


	2. Cuando la fortuna es amable

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** mor a primera vista  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota:** **A** sí es gente bonita, ya está la segunda parte y aunque no lo crean, estoy super orgullosa de este fic, aunque no haya tenido buena aceptación, no importa. A mi me gusta mucho ❤

¡Sin más palabras! ¡Les dejo el fic! :)

.

.

.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

 _Él solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír torpemente, para enseguida concentrarse en el libro que llevaba en sus manos y el cual, había olvidado por completo._

* * *

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas, en los cuales Yuuri seguía en su ardua tarea de prestarle atención a su libro de aritmética, pero no podía. Le era imposible con ese par de bellos ojos zafiros posados insistentemente sobre su rostro, escudriñando hasta el más mínimo de sus imperfecciones. Movía insistentemente su lápiz entre sus dedos en una medida por bajar los nervios que causaba esa azulada mirada sobre si.

El extraño era muy poco disimulado y eso por insólito que pareciera, le gustaba y le entretenía.

Cuando alzo su mirada achocolatada, atrapó con las manos en la masa al bonito peliplateado y se atrevió a preguntar.— Disculpa ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó lo más amable y cordialmente posible.

Al verse atrapado, el muchacho suspiró con vergüenza y mordió su labio inferior, acto que aturdió por unos segundos a Katsuki, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

—Lo siento tanto, es una muy mala costumbre que tengo.—Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y la encontró sumamente varonil y atrayente, como todo él. Además que pudo reconocer un acento que no supo identificar.—Cuando veo a alguien tan bonito concentrado, no puedo evitar observar los detalles de su rostro.

¿Él bonito? ¿En que mundo? Alzó una ceja con incredulidad y soltó una pequeña risita como quien ríe de una buena broma.

—¿Estás seguro que yo catálogo como alguien bonito?

El peliplata sólo le miro con extrañeza ¿Acaso dijo algo mal?— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una broma? Es la verdad.

Esta vez Yuuri bajo la mirada avergonzado, ese hombre le ponía nervioso con su franqueza arrolladora y eso que solo recién estaban entablando un par de palabras.

" _Señores pasajeros, comunicamos que estamos presentando problemas técnicos. Por lo que retrasaremos nuestra salida a Fukuoka. Por favor, siéntase con la libertad de bajar._

 _El servicio se restablecerá dentro de aprox. 6 horas."_

Yuuri se sintió un poco aliviado de que su destino se retrasara, era como señal divina diciéndole: ¡Aprovecha y huye! Esta es tu oportunidad.  
Pero la verdad es que él agradecía que retrasaran lo inevitable, pero no huiría. No era tan valiente para dejar su zona confort.

Así que en un intento de retomar nuevamente sus estudios, observó como el hombre peliplata se levantaba y se cruzaba su bolso color beige.— ¿No vienes?

—Uh, no gracias. Creo que es mejor si me quedo.

La decepción cruzó fugazmente los ojos color cielo del extraño, para enseguida sonreírle.— Oh, esta bien. Nos vemos.

Yuuri no se atrevió a girar la cabeza para verlo irse por 6 horas, sintió como si dejarlo ir fuera un error **aun más grande** que el estudiar Ingeniería. Mordió su labio ansioso y su pierna comenzó a temblar de manera escandalosa.

¿Pero que rayos está pasando con él?

 _¡Cálmate Katsuki! Tú no eres una persona impulsiva._

Se debatió mil veces que quedarse en el tren era más seguro, que podría estudiar mejor y que podría matar el tiempo resolviendo problemas de calculo y álgebra, pensó en todos los beneficios que habían en quedarse, pero cuando chocó con un pasajero fue que recién se percató que se había levantado y corría por los angostos pasillos del tren.

¿En que momento había salido del tren?

Lo recibió un lindo pueblito pintoresco y antiguo, pero no menos bello y a unas cuantas cuadras pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos plata, meciéndose al son del viento. Sonrió sin ser consciente de ello y cuando reaccionó, se vio corriendo al encuentro con el hombre extranjero.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera!

—Yuuri, viniste. —Le regaló una brillante sonrisa que nuevamente dejó embobado a Katsuki.—Estabas tan metido en tu libro que pensé que te quedarías en el tren.

El japones solo se encogió de hombros, recuperando el aliento en una respiración profunda y llena de satisfacción. Si era sincero, no pensó que se atrevería a salir del tren en primer lugar, pero era un acto impulsivo del cual no se arrepentía.

—Dentro de poco tendré un examen en Fukuoka y necesito prepararme... —Miró la infraestructura algo vieja y se perdió un momento en las antiguas paredes.

—¿Estudiarás Ingeniería?

— Si.

— ¿Y es lo que te gusta?

«La pregunta del millón _»_ Pensó con amargura el de ojos chocolate.—Quiero hacer felices a mis padres.

Tal declaración dejo en silencio al ojicielo, quien torció un poco los labios y sintió una discreta lastima por él.

Pero Yuuri enseguida rompió ese incomodo silencio, caminando lado a lado del peliplata y sonriendo algo resignado. —Pero pensé que como he estudiado tanto, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y por eso bajé.

El ojiceleste tomó una gran bocanada de aire, totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta del muchacho pelinegro, quizás no todo estaba perdido para él.—En ese caso, permíteme ser tu guía Yuuri.

—Gracias... ¿Conoces este pueblito?

—No, para nada.

En ese momento Yuuri soltó una cantarina carcajada ¡Hay que ver con ese tipo! El extraño se le unió a la risa y así comenzaba el improvisado tour por aquel pueblito.

* * *

Vieron muchos puestos de suovenirs, disfrutando de la brisa marina golpeando sus mejillas, de las pintorescas tiendas con divertidas figuritas, imanes para el refrigerador y muchos pins, de los cuales compró varios y regalándole uno de copito de nieve a su acompañante, el cual sonrió enternecido cuando Yuuri lo puso en su bolso.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, gracias Yuuri.

Katsuki no se había dado cuenta de cuando el "extraño" paso a ser "acompañante" y aunque fue algo involuntario, no se incomodó con ello.

Pasaron caminando unos 25 minutos distraídamente, conversando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, hasta que se dieron cuenta que las calles estaban empezando a repetirse y la desorientación comenzó a hacerse presente.

—¿Nos perdimos verdad?—Inquirió el nipón, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

El peliplata sacó su librito de turismo y un pequeño mapa que sacó en la estación de trenes, tratando de ubicarse inútilmente. Giró el mapa a la derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo y aún así no logró hallar donde rayos estaban.

Pero a diferencia del nervioso japonés, él se veía fresco como lechuga sin mostrar un atisbo de preocupación en su perfecto rostro de porcelana.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Quizás debamos preguntar a alguie-... —Antes de que siguiera con su monólogo de preguntas, la gran mano de su acompañante en su hombro cortaron sus frases en el acto.

No sabía porqué, pero la /preciosa/ sonrisa del peliplata lograba embriagarlo de calma y tranquilidad, trasmitiendo un **"C** álmate, estamos bien **"** con sus brillantes zafiros.

¿Por qué mierda es tan hermoso?

Y antes de que preguntara el porque de su gran calma, observó como rebuscaba algo en su bolso, estando así por varios minutos hasta que dio con dicho objeto, que resultó ser una brújula dorada ¡Hey una brújula!

Se acercó con la esperanza que le indicara el norte y así encontrar el camino, pero miró con decepción como la flecha giraba a todas direcciones aleatoriamente.

—Está rota.

El más alto rió por lo bajo, casi esperando **esa** afirmación de su compañero.— Lo sé, pero esta brújula es especial.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?—Preguntó juguetonamente sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el tonito de voz que uso, su preocupación pasó al olvido.

Ojiceleste solo sonrió con suficiencia.— Es una historia un poquito larga.

—Estamos perdidos, tenemos algo de tiempo.

—Bien. — Una sonrisa aun más grande que todas las anteriores bailó por labios del hermoso peliplata y caminó por donde la dudosa flecha lo guiaba. Yuuri lo siguió por inercia.—Verás cuando era muy pequeño, mi madre me regalo esta brújula con dedicatoria y todo. Sea dicho de paso, es mi mayor tesoro. A eso de los 17 años, un día exploraba el bosque de _San Petersburgo_ y usaba la brújula para ver si podía ubicarme, hasta que me tropecé con una roca y como imaginarás, la brújula salió volando de mis manos hasta estrellarse con un árbol y se rompió.

Dicho esto, tanto el japonés como el ahora recién descubierto ruso, rieron divertidamente, mientras divisaban un pequeño museo a unos metros adelante.

El eslavo continuó.—Llegué llorando a mi casa y cuando le expliqué a mi preocupada madre el porque lloraba, se rió ¡En mi cara Yuuri! ¿Puedes creerlo?—Nuevamente el más bajo se carcajeo por lo bajo, doliéndole el estómago por tanta risa.— Pero después de fallar intentando arreglar mi brújula, se le ocurrió la mejor forma de consolarme.

— ¿Cómo te consoló?—Yuuri limpió una lagrimita que provocó su risotada.

El peliplata sonrió con una extraña añoranza, apretando con cariño su tesoro.— Me dijo que ahora era una brújula de la buena fortuna.—Katsuki alzo una ceja, sin entender. El ruso procedió a explicarle.— Mi mamá me dijo "A veces necesitas suerte... Más que necesitar saber a donde vas"

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—He estado reflexionando esa frase toda mi vida y llegué a la conclusión, que esta brújula te indica lo que puede traer fortuna a tu vida. Quizás una brújula convencional te indique una ubicación premeditada, en cambio esta brújula te indica lo que te conviene más, lo que te hará feliz, no lo sé... Suena más bonito.

Dicho esto, la brújula los guió a un llamativo museito pequeño, donde habían muchas esculturas pintorescas, huesos de dinosaurios, mascaras de carnaval, maniquies con kimonos coloridos y muchas cosas, las cuales ninguna tenía relación con la otra.

Pero era esto mismo lo que gustaba y atraía la atención de los turistas.

—¿Y tu crees en eso de la fortuna?—El tonito burlón de Yuuri junto con su sonrisita juguetona, hicieron que el peliplata se mostrara fingidamente ofendido.

Y antes de que un reclamo naciera de los labios del ruso, una muchacha se acercó a ellos por el costado y reventó un popper de confeti, asustando un poco a los dos hombres.— Muy buenas tardes, felicidades por ser los turistas numero 1000 se han ganado una tour gratis por el museo, junto con unos suvenirs a su elección.

Mientras Yuuri y su compañero se sacudían el confeti de las ropas, el ruso alzo ambas cejas en señal de victoria, mientras sonreía triunfante como diciendo: Te lo dije, es de la fortuna.

Katsuki solo relojeo los ojos, disfrutando la victoria ajena.— Esta bien, esta bien, te creo.

—¡Yey!

* * *

 **.**

 **H** asta aquí el capítulo dos.

 **Trivia:** _Díganme si se dieron cuenta de cierta cosas._

 **P** rimero: _¿En que se parece algo de esta capi con la peli Pocahontas? (Amo tanto esta peli ;_;_ ❤ ❤ _)  
_ **S** egundo: _¿Se dieron cuenta que Victor sabe algo que Yuuri_ **NO** _le dijo en ningún momento? ¿Que es? Ahahahaha._

¡Espero que la historia esté gustando, porque no saben cuanto la amo yo!

Dejé mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas en este cap (BTS ¿Donde? Asdkhfjhg)  
¡Nos vemos en el capi 3! :)

¡ChauChau!

 **L** itaaa ❤


	3. Esto es sentirse vivo

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** mor a primera vista  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota: ¡A** quí les traigo el tercer capi de este fic que, sinceramente, adoro! Me gusta como va y lsdkjfsdlkfjs, es mi orgullo. Puse 'ene' esfuerzo en este fic y sdlkjf, espero les guste tanto como a mi ❤

¡Sin más palabras! ¡Les dejo el fic! :)

.

.

.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

 _Mientras Yuuri y su compañero se sacudían el confeti de las ropas, el ruso alzo ambas cejas en señal de victoria, mientras sonreía triunfante como diciendo: Te lo dije, es de la fortuna._

 _Katsuki solo relojeo los ojos, disfrutando la victoria ajena. — Este bien, está bien, te creo._

 _—_ _¡Yey!_

* * *

Después de dos horas, muchas fotos y un par de llaveros a juego, Yuuri y su compañero observaron el ocaso en un pequeño mirador, disfrutando de la compañía ajena. Para terminar con el improvisado tour, acabaron colándose a una pequeña fiestecita al aire libre.

Tal parecía una jovencita celebraba su cumpleaños.

Si alguien le dijera a Yuuri que terminaría explorando un pueblito del cual nunca supo su existencia, acompañado de un infantil y divertido ruso, pasando las mejores horas de su vida, probablemente te diría que fueras a un psiquiatra y te hicieras ver.  
Porque Katsuki Yuuri es una persona demasiado seria y prudente para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno, al menos el Yuuri de hace unas horas atrás era así.

Él mismo desconocía esa parte tan alocada y divertida de sí mismo ¡Es que estaba irreconocible! Le dolía la panza de tanto reír, sus ojos nunca había soltado tantas lagrimas de felicidad, sus mejillas se acalambraban de tanto que había sonreído y su pecho vibraba de la emoción ¡Por Kami! ¿De todo esto se ha estado perdiendo? Se sentía tan vivo ahora.

Bailaba descoordinadamente la canción de turno, observando solo rostros felices, palpando la alegría en el ambiente y sobre todo, deleitarse con ese hombre ruso de seductor bailar y preciosa sonrisa con forma de corazón ¿Era normal sonreír así? Qué más da, si es hermosa de todos modos.

Los muchachos que tocaban en ese momento, pasaron de una canción rítmica y movida a una lenta y romántica. Sus mejillas ya coloreadas por tanto baile, se tiñeron de un carmín aun más potente al ver la mano extendida del ruso, el cual lo invitaba a bailar.

— ¿Estás seguro? Somos dos hombres. —Indicó Katsuki, mirando a los demás a su alrededor, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo junto a su pareja.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres homofóbico?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Porque por lo que yo veo, a nadie le importa su entorno, mucho menos el que haremos nosotros... —Antes de recibir una afirmación o rechazo, el eslavo tomó con una delicadeza única la mano del nipón y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, acariciando su piel con descaro.— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Yuuri?

Katsuki no sabía a qué venía ese tipo de pregunta, cuando atraía su cuerpo al de él y claramente le decía que si. Pero prefirió solo ignorar eso y con un pequeño pasito hacía adelante, soltó la mano del ojizafiro y le abrazó por el cuello ¿Él hizo eso? Pues, tal parecía también descubrió que era una persona atrevida.

Se miraban con una vergüenza cálida, de esa que rayaba con la inocencia; Algo raro en hombres que ya pasaban los 20. El peliplata posó sus grandes manos en las caderas de Yuuri y este no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquella fascinante sensación que dejaba las cálidas palmas de su compañero, logrando que Katsuki bajara sus últimas defensas, rindiéndose ante aquel kamikaze ruso.

—¿S-Siempre haces esto?

—¿Que cosa?

—Explorar, viajar, vivir el momento, arriesgarte...

El nombrado solo bufó divertido por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba un poquito más al nipón. — Soy muy aventurero e impulsivo, pero es la primera vez que hago esto con alguien... —Dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que lo dominaba en ese momento, el ojiceleste recargó su mejilla en un costado de la cabeza de Yuuri, embriagándose del aroma de sus azabaches cabellos.

El corazón del nipón golpeaba tan fuerte su caja torácica, que le parecía extraño que no tuviese un paro cardíaco en ese mismo instante. Pero ante cualquier pronóstico obvio, Katsuki enterró su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando descaradamente su exquisito perfume y causando una pequeña risita en el otro.

Cada uno perdido en la sensación de los aromas, en su propio Nirvana ¿Así se siente un pedacito de paraíso? Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la improvisada música y el descoordinado baile.

— ¿Vas a Fukuoka verdad?

—Si, pero no me lo recuerdes... No ahora.

—Yuuri ¿Tú de verdad quieres ser Ingeniero?

... No conocía nada de ese extraño y sentía que era mejor así, no hay ataduras. Quizás por lo mismo es que se sincero con él, porque era un desconocido que no podía juzgarlo. Solo se abrazó fuertemente a él y dejó que las verdaderas palabras de su corazón salieran.

— No, no quiero... Yo quería ser un artista.

— Ya decía yo.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Preguntó intrigado el japonés.

—Tu aura Yuuri, es delicada, deslumbrante y cálida. No es una aura cualquiera, es la de una persona que ha vivido el arte con cada fibra de su ser y con cada latido de su corazón, el aura de los artistas es muy destacable y poco ordinaria.

— Ya veo...—Dijo el pelinegro algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

El más bajo alzó un poco su mirada para observar sus propias manos tratando de ver en vano su 'aura', sin separarse del ruso. No creía que 'esa esencia' que le mencionaba fuese la gran cosa, él era una persona bastante sencilla a decir verdad.  
Pero no quiso ahondar el tema, si el extraño lo decía quizás era por algo... Pero había algo que carcomía la cabeza de Yuuri y ya que estaban entrando en confianza ¿Por qué no?

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Kurume...

— ¿Y después de ahí?

El peliplata rió por lo bajo, apoyándose más en Katsuki. — No tengo idea... Pero eso es lo hermoso de todo esto, no sabes a donde te llevará el destino. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Solo será Fukuoka?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y terminó recargando totalmente su mejilla en el hombro del ojicielo. Él era tan cálido y suave. —Es la primera vez que salgo de mi ciudad, esto es lo más lejano que he estado de mi hogar.

Y antes de que el eslavo hiciera otras preguntas de tipo más personal, escucharon el intenso y fuerte campaneo inundando las antiguas calles del pueblito, tanto el peliplata como él alzaron el rostro, asustados y buscando el origen del fuerte sonido, sin encontrarlo.

Pero la ansiedad de Yuuri fue mayor y más astuta. — ¡Señor! Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde está la estación de trenes? —Preguntó rápidamente a un hombre mayor que bailaba cerca de ellos.

El anciano solo les sonrió con amabilidad y apuntó la calle principal.

—Directo esta calle, está muy cerca. Si corren alcanzarán el tren.

— ¡Gracias señor! —Corearon los dos y sin mediar más palabras, salieron corriendo en dicha dirección.

¿En qué momento oscureció? ¿Cómo fue que pasaron tan rápido 6 horas? ¡Se sintieron como 5 minutos! Yuuri maldijo sus piernas cortas, pues el ruso ya se le había adelantado un par de pasos; Notando que el japonés se estaba quedando atrás, no dudo en tomarle la mano y hacer que se impulsara con él, jalando su brazo para que no se quedara atrás.

— ¡Vamos, corre Yuuri!

— ¿Qué rayos crees que estoy haciendo?

El peliplata no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta tan hostil, pero más que molestarle, le hicieron reír estrepitosamente, combinando su fuerte carcajada con los insistentes campaneos del tren. Yuuri solo se rió por lo bajo por tan extraño momento.

Sudorosos y agitados fue como llegaron a la estación de trenes, mientras observaban a un par de pasajeros subir tranquilamente por la puerta principal.

—N-Nos apuramos por nada... Aún falta para partir. —Se quejó el más alto, algo irritado tratando de recuperar el aire.

Quizás habían exagerado con eso de correr tremenda maratón por las calles del pintoresco pueblo, pero la calma había vuelto al cuerpo de Katsuki, no podía evitar ser algo obsesivo con la puntualidad, como buen japonés que era.

—A-Al menos llegamos.

— ¿Ansioso por llegar a Fukuoka Yuuri?

—No molestes. —Cortó con diversión, mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito y subía al tren.

— _En 20 minutos más se renovará el servició Ferroviario, disculpen las molestias._ —Se disculpó el revisor de tren, entregando un par de tickets a ambos después de subir al ferrocarril y agradecerle.

* * *

Ya instalados en sus asientos, observando el manto estrellado a través de la ventana y secando la sudoración de aquella carrera, Yuuri y el Ruso le decían adiós a aquel pintoresco pueblito, que les regaló momentos totalmente inolvidables a ambos. Yuuri observó su llavero, recordando que hacía juego con el del hombre sentado frente a él.

Esa pequeña y simple observación le hicieron reír encantadoramente, sonrisa que llamó la atención del extranjero y le causaron un agradable calor en el pecho ¿En serio alguien puede ser tan bello al sonreír?

Y si la sonrisa de Yuuri le pareció descomunalmente tierna y adorable, verlo bostezar como un cachorrito le encogió el corazón al de una pasita, porque aquello fue la cosa más bella y hermosa que pudo presenciar ¿Cómo lo hace? El ruso se perdió en la belleza de Yuuri unos segundos más, sin importarle si era descubierto o no mirándolo con descaro.

Katsuki, como fue obvio, lo atrapó una vez más estudiando detalladamente su rostro, causando un notorio sonrojo y una gran vergüenza.

—Deja de mirarme así.

El eslavo se vio atrapado. — ¿Así como?

« _Como si quisieras comerme_ _»_ —No lo sé, como si quisieras leerme la mente...

—Sería interesante saber que tanto hay en tu cabecita Yuuri. —Una coqueta sonrisa adornó los labios del peliplata, causando que el nipón frunciera las cejas y sus mejillas ganaran aún más color que antes.

—Tú no quieres ver que tanto hay en mi cabeza...

Aquella frase dejó en un profundo silencio al más alto, como si fuera una invitación a descifrar sus pensamientos. Un reto. Y antes de que volviese a preguntar algo, un nuevo bostezo del asiático lo interrumpió mientras este mismo, sacaba una manta del compartimiento del costado.

—Buenas noches.

—Oh si... Buenas noches. —La verdad es que el ojiceleste esperaba quedarse un rato más despierto y conversando con él, pero tal parecía que Yuuri había tenido un día muy agitado y ahora solo quería dormir. Sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello. —Que descanses.

—Hmm.

* * *

No tenía su celular a mano, pero deducía que eran las 3 am, aproximadamente cuando despertó por un movimiento del tren. Bostezó, se estiró un poco y restregó su ojo con la mano derecha.

Trató de enfocar la vista, aun borrosa por el sueño y se extraño al encontrar al ruso mirando por la ventana, perdido en los danzarines arboles de afuera.

Así que con cuidado susurró: —¿No puedes dormir?

La dulce voz del nipón le sacó de su ensoñación y le asustó un poco, pero solo un poco.

Alzo su brillante y azulada mirada al japonés y le sonrió, mientras negaba lentamente. —Tengo un poco de insomnio. En momentos así suelo abrazar a mi perro...

Eso ultimo fue más bien un pensamiento en voz alta.

Yuuri observó al extranjero y un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su interior, mientras sus ojos reflejaban aquel sentimiento de melancolía que lo dominaba. Él también acostumbraba a dormir con su cachorrita, amaba tanto a aquella bolita esponjosa de pelo que le brindaba tanto calor.  
Ahora la pobre lo debe estar echando de menos en Hasetsu, esperando a su amo en la puerta principal. Vicchan tan fiel como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

El nombrado suspiró profundamente. —Yo también duermo con mi perrita. —Katsuki no acostumbraba a hacer eso, pero tomó su celular y buscó las muchas fotos de su caniche. —Se llama Vicchan.

Al pasarle el celular al ruso, este no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y sonreír ampliamente. La luz del celular parecía intensificar el color zafiro de sus ojos, haciéndolo brillar aún más.

— ¡Es una caniche! ¡No lo creo! —A pesar de que estaba susurrando, la emoción de su voz delataba lo impresionado que estaba con esta información. No tardo en buscar en su propio celular las fotos de su mascota, mostrándoselas al nipón.—Él es Makkachin.

Al principio Yuuri no entendió la euforia del peliplata, pero al momento de tener el celular ajeno en sus manos, entendió. Y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad que la del más alto. — ¿Es una broma? ¿También es un caniche?

Él asintió.

—Pero Makkachin se nota más mayor. Vicchan es más pequeñita.

Yuuri le dio la razón, mientras asentía encantado con las fotos del perrito del ruso. Estaba tan seguro que si alguna vez Vicchan y Makkachin se conocieran, serían buenos amigos. Incluso podrían ser pareja ¿No?

Un bufido divertido de parte del peliplata llamó su atención.

—Makkachin estaría tan feliz de conocerla, lo más seguro es que pasaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

Y ambos no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo, no solo por la hermosa y adorable imagen mental, sino porque estaban en la misma sintonía de pensamiento ¿Qué loco no?

—Yuuri... —De repente la voz del ojicielo se volvió muy seria y agradeció a la leve oscuridad de la noche, pues así no notaría sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Mientras le extendía el celular ajeno, ladeo su cabeza sin entender el cambio de actitud del extranjero. — ¿Paso algo?

—Verás...—Recibió su celular con la derecha, mientras la izquierda masajeaba nerviosamente su cuello. — Quiero pedirte algo, pero sonará muy raro y no quiero que pienses mal.

Una alerta se encendió en la cabeza de Yuuri, haciendo que su corazón palpitara como un caballo al galope, sus manos sudaran y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse errática ¡Ay! ¿Que rayos le va a pedir? Y pese a que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, le seguía mirando expectante, esperando que terminara su maldita oración.

— ¿Q-Que cosa? — ¡No! ¡Había tartamudeado!

El eslavo mordió su labio inferior con nervios y nuevamente Yuuri se embobó con ese gesto. El extranjero debía hablar rápido o su imaginación comenzaría a volar hasta lugares infinitos... Si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

— ¿M-Me dejas dormir a tu lado? ¡Solo dormir!

¿Solo dormir? Oh por... ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Pero qué clase de pervertido era él? ¡El ruso solo quería dormir! _Debo empezar a controlar mis hormonas_ Pensó con gracia, entre avergonzado por sus pensamientos y por las palabras del peliplata. Aun así le asintió, dándole el permiso para pasarse a su lado del asiento.

—Gracias Yuuri.

—No hay de qué.

El más alto en un rápido movimiento se sentó al lado del japonés con manta y todo, acurrucándose bien al costado del oriental, apoyando sin decoro su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, suspirando encantado con el calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo de Yuuri. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

ES QUE SDFKJSLDFJSDF, YO DE VERDAD ADORO A MIS HOMOS ❤❤

Respiro Victuuri ❤

Besitos  
 **L** itaaa ❤


End file.
